


::volatile

by graven_abiogenesis



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graven_abiogenesis/pseuds/graven_abiogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because shinji and asuka together have always been volatile, and everything he does is irritating. onesided shinjixasuka ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	::volatile

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not mine. ...Yet. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Look at me._

She gritted her teeth; she hated this.

_Look at me!_

She hated it, but it wasn't like she had a choice.

It's not like she could help it—she just fell in love with him.

_Stupid Shinji._

Her eyes were poison. If looks could kill, Rei would be dead so, so many times over.

Freaking doll.

It wasn't fair. She did all the work, she was the best, she was perfect and beautiful and strong—but he only ever paid attention to her, and when he spoke it was always Rei, Rei, Rei—

_Verdammt!_

Asuka stood abruptly, chair screeching backwards on the white kitchen tiles.

Shinji blinked up at her, eyes confused and sheepish, cringing, because he thought she was angry at him again. "What's wrong, Asuka? Did I say something...?"

And she just can't say it, can't hurt his feelings by insulting the stupid doll, even though she wants to, so instead she just whirls sharply and runs away.

_It's like all I do now is run._

She hates this feeling of helplessness and the constant hurt he puts her through by not caring, by being afraid...

...But whenever he needs her, she's still there to save him, the moron. Which is all the time.

_I just want him to see me for who I am._

_Please..._

**Author's Note:**

> Read and...leave me a comment so I know how I'm doing? No one's left anything on any of my works yet, so I don't know if I should revamp my style or what.


End file.
